Star Wars/M
Mace Windu Macrobincoulars Macrobinoculars were hand held electronic viewing devices used to enhance binocular vision. Also referred to as electrobinoculars, they possessed the ability to telescopically enhance items within the viewfinder and were capable of magnifying images several thousands times in relation to distance. Some models of macrobinoculars, such as the MB450 Macrobinoculars, were able to perceive images taking place in outer space. This sophisticated device displayed images with an overlay of computerized information detailing the object's distance, relative and true azimuths, and elevation. In 22 BBY, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi used a pair of macrobinoculars to spy on events taking place on Geonosis. On Tatooine in 0 BBY, Luke Skywalker possessed a pair of the MB450 Macrobinoculars. He used them to view the battle between the [[Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator|Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator]] and the Blockade Runner Tantive IV which was taking place outside the planetary atmosphere. That same day, Luke lent his macrobinoculars to friend Biggs Darklighter, so he too could witness the spectacle. The following day, Luke used them again to track down his runaway droid R2-D2. Mallatobuck Mas Amedda Max Rebo Melas Mermeia Midichlorians Mid Rim Mid Rim refers to a region of space within a charted area of a galaxy. It's location is halfway between the center of the galaxy and the farthest known reaches of outer space. It is sometimes referred to as the Inner Rim. Sectors of space that are farther away from the center of the galaxy are often referred to as the Outer Rim or other ambiguous terms such as Wild Space, the Badlands or the Expansion Region. Worlds within Mid Rim stellar/planetary systems are often rich in resources and have a high volume of trade routes and commerce centers. Many colony worlds can be found within Mid Rim systems. However, they are generally not as densely populated as Core World planets, which usually forms the backbone of interstellar commerce within a galaxy. Millennium Falcon Mod Terrik Moisture farm Moisture farmer Momaw Nadon Momaw Nadon was a member of the Ithorian race, sometimes known as "Hammerheads". Having been forced into exile by his own people, Momaw set up shop on the planet Tatooine. Momaw was a patron at Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley. Nadon was present the day that Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the establishment looking for a pilot willing to transport them to the Alderaan system. Mon Calamari The Mon Calamari are an aquatic alien race that hail from the planet of Mon Cala. During the time of the Old Republic, they held positions in the Galactic Senate, and remained loyal to the Republic throughout its various changes in leadership, following the abdication of Chancellor Valorum and the rise of Chancellor Palpatine. During the Galactic Civil War, many Mon Calamari sided with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. One in particular, Ackbar, became the Admiral of Alliance fleet. He operated out of the capital ship Home One, which consisted of a bridge crew of several Mon Calamari officers. These Mon Calamari served during the Battle of Endor. Decades after the battle, Ackbar continued to serve in the cause of freedom and became a member of the Republic Resistance. Mon Mothma Moradmin Bast Mos Eisley Mos Espa Mosep M'shento'su'Nikto Muftak Muuns Mya Nalle Mya Nalle Mayn is one of three humanoid triplets from the planet Commenor. Her sisters are Lela Nalle and Mya Nalle. A corrupt politician from Coruscant named Acros-Krik hired the Nalle sisters to serve as his spies, targeting people of interest in the Uscru Entertainment District and serving as guides to get information from them. Lela, Mya and Yma were all visitors of the Outlander Club on the day that Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker captured the shape-changing assassin known as Zam Wesell. In 19 BBY, shortly following the end of the Clone Wars, the Nalle sisters spotted a Jedi padawan named Drake Lo'gaan gambling in the Uscru District. Recognizing that he was underage, they reported him to the local Imperial Stormtroopers. Myhr Rho Mynocks Myo